


Alice

by lacckity



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacckity/pseuds/lacckity
Summary: Have you ever wanted to be a vampire? Well sink your teeth into this fic. When Alice Maines, witnesses the acts of Edward Cullen and they immediately fall in love, her whole life is flipped upside down, faced with new challenges of being with a vampire, and the new challenges of wanting to become a vampire. Will Alice have to give up her one true love to stay human forever, or become a vampire like him? this is edited by my friend Sam !
Kudos: 2





	1. The Cullens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam/gifts).



I yawned. My alarm clock was screaming at me. I blinked and stared at the ceiling of my dim room. It’s early, too early. I didn’t wanna go to school, I mean who does? Surely not me. I shook the thoughts of not getting out of bed away and threw my comforter onto the brown colored carpet of my room. I stood, the carpet’s yarn slipped through the tiny cracks of my toes and I giggled. I opened my closet door and grabbed my towel and my bin of showering supplies.

My bin had everything: shampoo, conditioner, perfume, toothpaste, toothbrush, brush, face lotion, and deodorant. I opened my door and walked into my bathroom, it was tiny, but nice. i Stripped naked and looked at myself in the mirror, and winced. My breasts aren’t anything to write home about. Smaller than flat. My one eye is droopier than the other and my lips aren’t exactly small, but they aren’t exactly big. I didn’t even wanna look down to see what was between my legs. I hated it— still do— transitioning is a lot of money. I knew that and I also knew my mother could never afford it. My sister Sam, also knew this. It sucked. I shook my head and jumped into the shower. I washed myself clean, making sure I scrubbed everywhere. Then, I stepped out of the shower, brushed my teeth, scrubbed my face again, put on deodorant, and brushed my curly red hair. 

My hair was long, I guess. It fell to my shoulders. It was a beautiful red. A red my sister would always tell me that I should never feel bad about, that every inch of me was perfect. It was hard to believe her, but I always try my best to. I walked back into my room and slipped on blue jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt. I slipped a vest over it, my usual outfit. I looked good in anything, according to Sam and my mother. I slipped my laptop in my bookbag along with my school books and slipped my blackberry into my back pocket. I hugged my heavy rain coat onto me with my black sneakers. I trailed downstairs. Sam was eating at the dinner table with mother and father. Father had his usual bacon and eggs. Sam had french toast. She switched it everyday. Sam always switches stuff up and likes new things. It’s what I love about her. She’s never boring. My mom had corn flakes. Boring. My mother was very boring, but she kept things interesting with her drama, that’s for sure. 

My plate was there with toast and eggs. My favorite. I downed them in seconds, in a rush. 

“Alice dear, what’s the rush?” Mother asked, “you aren’t even wearing any makeup, that’s unusual of you.”

I smiled, mother knows I love eyeliner. “Uhm, I have to meet Kai a little early at school today. We’re helping Mrs. Stan shelf books in the library.” Mother smiled and nodded. 

“So does that mean if you give me a ride I’d be early too?” Sam asked from across the table, father was silent as usual. 

“Yeah, is that okay?” Sam blinked. 

“Do I have to help shelf books?” I chuckled.

“No, you’ll just sit in there with us until the other teachers arrive so you can eat breakfast and go to class.”

She nodded, “alrighty then.” 

I waited till Sam finished her breakfast, and then we both got up and piled into my Volvo. Somehow father bought it for me, not sure why. We can barely pay our bills every month. I started to overthink how he bought it on the drive to school. 

We finally arrived and I met Kai in the library and helped them stock books with Mrs. Stan. We finished right before the homeroom bell and she wrote us both passes. Kai and I both walked to our homeroom and we took our seats. I waited until Mrs. Carner said, “Alice Maines?” to say my low “here.” I didn’t like being the center of attention. 

“Now class, before we do announcements, I have a special announcement; the new five students in the back of class are joining us for the rest of the school year and we hope to stay until they graduate.” I turned my head. They were beautiful.

There was a beautiful boy with bronze colored hair with red tips, pale skin, high cheekbones and beautiful full lips. He was the definition of the word ‘beautiful’. Mrs. Carner told us his name is Edward Cullen. The one sitting next to him was Rosalie Hale, she had beautiful blonde hair. It looked so light and so full of life, her skin also pale, and her figure belonged in a magazine. The one next to her, Alice Cullen. She had pixie hair, a beautiful black color and she had the same name as me which was obviously cool. The one next to Alice was a boy named Jasper Hale. He had blonde hair like Rosalie, but more dark and even more beautiful. His smile could make anyone’s heart melt. His hand was gripped on Alice's. The last was Emmett Cullen. He was visibly strong, his muscles were bigger than my thighs. He had short buzzed black hair. All of their skin was so pale and so beautiful. They all had bags under their eyes as if they haven’t slept in weeks. 

“William Shakespeare once said..”  
Oh how Mrs Dina drowned on and on about that man. English 11 is so boring and that’s coming from a book worm. Alice was in my class. She sat in the back and I wanted to talk to her. Something about her just drew me to her. My seat wasn’t too far from hers. After class when it was break, I decided to talk to her. 

“Hey, I heard your name is Alice?” She nodded to my question.

“That’s really cool, mines-“ She smiled, “Alice too?”

I blinked. “How’d you-?” 

“We do have homeroom together Alice, Mrs. Carner called your name.” I smiled. Right, She’s perfectly right. 

“Hey do you wanna be-?” Before I could finish my sentence, the bell rang and Jasper was in there and dragged her out of the classroom. Kind of rude. I shook my head and went to period two.

It was lunch and I sat with Sam, Kai, Brooke, and Aubree. They were all talking about the Cullens. How Jasper was Aubree’s favorite and how Sam was mesmerized by Rosalie’s hair. It really brought the gay out in her. I loved when Sam talked about her sexuality and she should always embrace it. Kai said Emmett was really strong and he brought out their love for tall men. Brooke liked Alice. She loved her hair. They were all just interested in them. Not on a crush level or anything. Nothing the way how I was feeling about Edward. He was in my head since homeroom.

I got up to walk to the fruit bar of the cafeteria when Edward was up there. I walked and grabbed an apple and a pear. He grabbed a banana. I smiled at him. He didn’t smile back. 

“Hey,” I said. He let out a small “Hi.”

“You seem really cool, I see you like bananas. They’re really good.” What the heck was I saying? 

“Yeah.” He said. “It’s really rainy.” I said. He walked away. 

I shook my head and walked back to my table and ate my fruit. We talked about the weather and how it’s never not rainy. 

It was eighth period and it was getting semi sunny. It was trigonometry and Mr. Cam was talking about whatever trigonometry is. Edward was in the back and I couldn’t take my eyes off him. I heard Edward move and I looked back, a little sunlight hitting his hand. His hand sparkled, so bright. It was like a diamond, so great and beautiful. But what was happening? How is this possible? He quickly got up and ran to get a tissue and asked to use the restroom, but he didn’t come back for the rest of class. I really hoped he didn’t notice.


	2. First Kiss

“Don’t act like I didn’t see that.”

I said as Sam threw her rest of chicken to the cat. The cat’s name was Fluff, he was fat. He had black fur and a white shape of a well- on his face, it always made me laugh. I on the other had, was still overthinking school, and was overthinking my breakup with my boyfriend. 

***

“You can’t do this to me!” 

I shouted at Malcolm. He smiled at me, tears rolling down my face. “I’m sorry, Alice.”

I rolled my eyes. He wasn’t sorry, and he was smiling? I wasn’t really even worried about what he did at the time. I didn’t care. I just wanted him, I wanted him to say sorry. I wanted him to forget about her and just focus about me. I felt bad. I know I was the reason we didn’t have sex, because I didn’t want to. One we were only sixteen-seventeen now-and I didn’t like how my body-still don’t-looked. 

Malcolm looked at me with his dark black eyes, his long hair that was a shady snow color was pulled into a ponytail. He didn’t say another word and walked away. He left. I heard his car start up in the distance and I started to sob. It was freezing out and I knew the crying would just make me everything worse, but I didn’t care. I never wanted to. I wanted him, but I didn’t at the same time. The snow around me was so beautiful. Like his hair. My body was starting to hurt, but I ignored it. 

I started to feel my fingers get numb, and that’s when I finally got in my car and drove away. I didn’t care. I really didn’t.

The scissors snipped through my hair, I wanted it all gone, all of it. I was sobbing as I cut it to my shoulders, knowing my parents would be pissed. But I didn’t care, Malcolm liked my long hair, and I wasn’t keeping anything in my life that he liked anymore. 

***  
The school day was horrible, Edward Cullen wouldn’t even look my way even if I looked at him. It was somewhat uncomfortable. I saw him get up to walk up to the fruit bar, and I followed him. When he saw my pale figure walk closer he quickly turned around, I followed him. I grabbed his arm and started into his golden honey eyes. 

“What is your issue with me?” I asked.  
He smiled. “I don’t have an issue with you.” I shook my head, “it doesn’t seem like that.” 

He grabbed his arm back and I was gonna chase after him but I felt frozen. My body was not moving. The world around felt dark and cold. Like when Malcolm walked away. When he left. I felt cold. 

“Are you just going to stand there?” Edward asked. 

He must’ve noticed I didn’t walk back to my seat. I didn’t realize his voice did something to me. I didn’t realize I even felt this way about Edward. I smiled. It was awkward, we didn’t take our eyes off each other. His arm felt so nice, so beautiful . I wanted to touch it again to feel it’s perfection. I shrugged. 

“Can I sit with you?” He looked confused at my question. But he nodded and led me to his table. 

I sat down in the empty seat beside Alice. They all smiled at me, like I was something to eat. 

“I’m Alice.. Alice Maines.” I mumbled, I barely heard it myself but they all seemed to listen perfectly. 

“Rosalie.” The tall blonde said, followed by “Emmett.” 

I looked in the direction of the big strong boy. I looked at Alice, “you already know me, this is Jasper.” 

Jasper didn’t even look in my direction, he looked in pain. Edward was playing with his fingers. They were so perfect, so slender. I wanted to kiss them. They started talking about random things and Alice and I started talking about books, we both liked classics. 

It was the last period of the day, and before the bell rang, Edward came to me. “Hey, uhm meet me at my locker after class. 1-234. I wanna take you out to do something today for you.” I smiled, oh boy. 

His car was so nice, so clean. His other siblings took another car and he was wearing sunglasses and I was strapped in my seat. 

“Where are we headed?” I asked. “Book shopping.” He answered. How’d he even know I like books? Alice and I weren’t talking that loud. The car rammed into life and we were out of the parking lot. 

We were blasting music with the windows rolled down, I felt so alive. Edward was so I don’t know, like glue. I only knew him for a day but so immediately had a connection with him I couldn’t describe into words.

“Hey,” He said, reaching his hand out, “take my hand.” His lips said it so quickly, I flushed.

His hand was so cold, yet so perfect. It felt like marble, like beautiful smooth.. marble. I didn’t know how to react. It felt so good. It felt so different than anyone else, so right. I wanted to kiss his hand, too much though. 

We reached Golden Books. My favorite bookstore, how’d he know this?! I only told Alice this at lunch today. We walked in, fingers laced. And I quickly ran to the romance section. I looked and looked, finding so many amazing books. 

“You’re allowed to get anything you want.” He said with a smirk. I blushed. A man was never this nice to me, I didn’t know how to react. We adventured our way to the back of the store. I had a basket of three books. We were holding hands when Edward asked if he could kiss me. I was taken aback.

He smiled and I just wanted him so bad so I nodded, there was no one around. Our lips met faster than water hitting the bottom of a sink, I felt energy shoot through me.


End file.
